


Dinosaur Figures

by katsukis



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Kindergarten!AU, dinosaur action figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukis/pseuds/katsukis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe had seen Patrick huddled over by the bookshelf and decided to investigate and he found Patrick in the middle of a conversation between Vinny the Velociraptor and Spencer the Stegosaurus, and they looked really serious as their plastic bodies were moved up and down as they talked (with a bonus of added voices)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinosaur Figures

**Author's Note:**

> **inspired by** – but no really, it's like kindergarten and there's a bunch of dinosaur toys and patrick really likes dinosaur toys and maybe one of the other kids comes over to play dinos with him.
> 
> for lauren
> 
> apologies for mistakes!!

Gabe was six when he entered kindergarten, he told the class that when he was three he moved to America from Uruguay (and the teacher pointed out on the globe that it was in South America) and Patrick thought that was the _coolest_ thing, and Patrick also found out that Gabe loved reading and dinosaurs so that put him as a potential new friend (since his other friend, Pete, could be a little boring at times)

It was after lunch, consisting of chicken nuggets, apple slices, chocolate milk and a sugar cookie with bright green sprinkles when the class stayed inside for recess because of the downpour outside.

Patrick had rushed over to the shelf holding books and some boxes of toys and he quickly pulled out the plastic box full of the dinosaur figures, and started pulling out his favorites, the Pterodactyl, the Stegosaurus and the Velociraptor, and started setting up whatever adventure they were going to have today.

Gabe was upset when Frank told him that he couldn't play legos with him and when he stopped by to see if Pete and Mikey would let him play the matching game with them, they shook their heads and that caused Gabe to pout and cross his arms as he stomped pass Frank who was humming and building some tower with all the red legos.

Gabe had seen Patrick huddled over by the bookshelf and decided to investigate and he found Patrick in the middle of a conversation between Vinny the Velociraptor and Spencer the Stegosaurus, and they looked really serious as their plastic bodies were moved up and down as they talked (with a bonus of added voices)

“Can I play?” Patrick had heard someone asked, and looked up to see who had interrupted Vinny and Spencer's important meeting about the volcano eruption. “Nobody is letting me play any games with them.” 

“'kay but you can't have these,” Patrick showed him the three dinosaurs he picked out, and Gabe nodded before instantly grabbing the T-Rex that was in mid-roar.

“I'm gonna name him Rex because that's a cool name.” Gabe had stated, pushing the plastic box of toys away from their small playing area and Patrick smiled at him before hopping Spencer over to engage a conversation between him and Rex.

“Hi Rex! 'm Spencer.” Patrick had lowered his voice so it matched the jumping Stegosaurus, “The volcano erupted and there's lava everywhere!”

Gabe had gasped before making Rex hop around while speaking, the plastic hitting the tile flooring and causing a small clicking noise.

“Nice to meet you Spencer.” Gabe had Rex use his normal voice, “I'm just a T-rex and T-rex's can't get hurt by lava!”

Patrick looked down sadly, because _obviously_ Gabe didn't know that the volcano eruption was a big deal because all the other dinosaurs could.

“That's not fair.” Patrick huffed and he made Spencer turn around and click his was back to where Vinny was lying on his back and the Pterodactyl (who has gone unnamed until Patrick decided on one) was right next to him.

“Of course it is!” Gabe had grinned and made Rex rush over to the sulking Stegosaurus and pounced on the dino, and that made Patrick gasp and pull his hand away before the attacking T-rex could crush his hand.

“Spencer no!” Patrick cried and went to reach for the now tipped over dinosaur but Gabe had already won, hopping on the plastic body of Spencer. 

While Gabe was roaring in triumph over his victory, Patrick had pulled his knees into his small body and started tearing up, because Gabe was supposed to be his new friend but he was a just a big meanie who liked to kill dinosaurs and to Patrick that was _totally_ uncool. 

“You're such a meanie!” Patrick sobbed out and Gabe stopped Rex's roaring to look at him. “You killed Spencer! Who's gonna be Vinny's friend now?!”

Patrick was crying while Gabe was looking over the battlefield, with the dead body of Spencer and Vinny was still lying on his back along with the unnamed Pterodactyl.

Gabe grabbed Spencer and set him on his feet while setting Rex in front of the newly revived dinosaur.

“Rex has healing powers!” He shouted in triumph and that made Patrick look up with his tear stained face and red eyes. “Look he's all better now!” Gabe grabbed Spencer and made him hop around.

Patrick giggled and wiped his eyes free of tears before reaching over to the box of figures and rummaging around until he found what he was looking for.

“I know a lot about dinos.” Patrick started, turning the new figure he had in his small hands and inspecting it. “and my brother told me that this is a dinosaur called a Gas-tone-e-uh.” Patrick sounded it out for Gabe and the other nodded.

“I'm gonna name it after you.” Patrick smiled and handed him the small figure, and Gabe just rubbed his fingers over the spikes on it's back.

“But then there's gonna be two Gabes!” He gasped, “How will we tell the difference?!” 

“You're not a dino...” Patrick whispered before leaning in towards Gabe. “Or are you?”

“Who knows!” Gabe gave him a toothy grin before Patrick giggled again.

**Author's Note:**

> dinosaurs are the coolest thing like _wow._
> 
> here's a picture of a [Gastonia.](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/35/Gastonia_burgei_dinosaur.png)


End file.
